Another Joins the Game
by Touchmyotaku
Summary: A text for Sherlock snaps him away from his normal life when his little sister, almost no one knew about, appears beaten and bloody. What will happen when she and Moriarty joins the game? Rated M, for Johnlock. I can't help it. Post-Reichenbach.
1. Chapter 1

Muahaha a Sherlock fic. I love Sherlock so much.

I don't own Sherlock. I just own the one simple character I added in here.

Enjoy this story please!

* * *

"Sherlock, I don't think that you should keep the toes in the fridge, I'm just saying."

"Well, how else am I going to see how long it takes for human toes get frostbite?" John sighed as he walked by Sherlock. They'd just gotten done with a case where a son was framed for killing his mother, but it was oddly, the bird who killed the mother. Sherlock had found that case just a bit entertaining, even after John had told him that he shouldn't be laughing or smiling at crime scenes. Walking up the wooden stairs of 221B and entering the living area.

"I'm hungry. Do we have anything edible in the fridge?" John sat down in his chair and grabbed his laptop before Sherlock could guess his password. Again.

The tall brunette thought for a millisecond. "No, I don't think we do. Someone needs to go to the market and get some food. Angelo's?"

"Sure. I'll get a coat. The weather man said that it was going to get chilly tonight." Sherlock's phone beeped as the went down the stairs, signaling that someone had sent him a text. Even after Reichenbach, Sherlock preferred to text. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, standing there for a few seconds.

"Sherlock?" John patted his flatmate on the shoulder, trying to get him out of whatever daze he was in.

Sherlock looked at John, his eyes full of something the ex-army doctor had never seen in them before. "Angelo's can wait. We're going to Lauriston Garden. Now." He nearly sprinted outside, ignoring any taxi that was on the street.

"Sherlock, wait! What's happening?!" John yelled after the consulting detective, but he gave up quickly and ran after him. He caught up with Sherlock, who was only a block ahead of him. Within minutes, they were at Sherlock's destination. He checked his phone again, probably making sure that he was in the right place.

Panting, he looked around, almost frantically. "Where are you?" Rustling in an alley way caught both of the men's attention. They turned to the source of the noise and walked carefully to it.

Someone or something groaned. "Lock? That you?" Sherlock's features softened as he strode over to the voice.

"About time you showed your face around you. I'd ask you how you've been, but the answer probably wouldn't be a good one, due to the state you're in." Sherlock looked at John, motioning for him to come over to where he was kneeling. "John, please have a look at her. She needs medical attention." John instantly came over to the detective, who had fear in his icy eyes.

John's eyes widened as he took the sight before him. A small girl, that looked younger than she probably was, was laying in Sherlock's arms, almost all covered in blood. Burn marks and lacerations were present on most of her body, even cuts taking a place on her face. The only thing that covered her bleeding body was a black pair of trousers and a white dress shirt that wasn't even buttoned correctly, and wasn't really white anymore.

The girl laughed. "I'm fine, Lock. Stop worrying. My head feels light. Am I dying? They gave me something weird as I escaped." She held up her arm and showed off the syringe that was hanging out of her arm. "I think its poison, but I don't know."

"Sherlock, she _needs_ to get to a hospital. She could have internal bleeding, or die really soon, if not treated." John carefully took the needle out of her arm. "This is a powerful medicine, this can kill someone within an hour."

The detective looked down frantically down at the girl. "Lizzy, this is important, how long ago did they stick you in the arm?"

'Lizzy' looked at him with thoughtful, but dulling, eyes. "Maybe 40 minutes ago? I don't remember. I can't go to a hospital. He'll find me there. He knows I'm looking for you, Lock."

"Fine, we'll take you back to our flat. John's a doctor, he'll take care of you there."

The small girl sighed. "Yes, an army doctor. Quiet a good one too. You might've not seen me in a while, but I haven't gotten as dull as the British Meathead, yuh dim-rod." Her speech started to slur as her conscienceness got farther and farther away.

Sherlock smiled. "I know. I'm going to pick you up, okay? We need to get you out of here, quickly." As soon as he said 'quickly,' he picked up Lizzy carefully and started to walk out of the alley.

John followed, confused. "Sherlock, who is this?" He demanded as he walked by the detective's side.

"Elizabeth, my little sister. Obviously. Haven't seen her in a while." As they walked out of the dark alley, a sleek black car pulled up on the corner. "Oh, perfect timing, brother dearest." John opened the door for the two, who carefully entered the car, and he soon followed the same suit before they were off again.

"Trying to loose weight again, huh meathead?" Elizabeth said as she looked at her older brother, who was sitting in the car with them.

"You're just lucky I found you, Elizabeth. Really, what were you thinking?"

Elizabeth just laughed wildly. Mycroft had a far away look in his eyes. "How much longer until that poison gets to her?"

"Oh, I think it already has. Mycroft, take us to the hospital. We don't have anything at the flat that we could use to find out what kind of poison this is, whomever gave it to her knew what they were doing."

"What _'he'_ was doing, Sherly." He looked down at his sister, who was fighting the urge to sleep.

He looked at her, trying to see what she meant. "He?"

She nodded slightly. "Duh. Moriarty, obviously. If you survived, he can too. I wanna sleep, wake me up when we get there." Elizabeth murmured.

"No, keep your eyes open, look at me, Lizzy." Sherlock softly patted her face, her eyes opening slightly.

"Gawd, you're still so clingy. How's your relationship going with your 'straight' doctor?" She groaned, putting emphasis on 'straight.'

"Um, excuse me, we're not in a relationship." John sighed as he mentioned the comment, starting to not believe it himself.

Elizabeth snorted. "You two are the gayest straight couple I know." The car came to a stop, Sherlock instantly getting out of the car.

"Has anyone called Lestrade yet?" Sherlock yelled back at John, who was still getting out of the car.

"Already done." Mycroft walked along side his siblings. His eyes had worry in them, something Sherlock hadn't seen in a long time. "They also have a room ready for her, anything else she needs is planned as well."

Nurses and doctors had already had a cart ready for the girl when they walked in. Quickly putting her on it, she grabbed Sherlock's sleeve, looking at him with scared eyes. "Please don't leave me don't leave me alone Sherlock."

His features softened. "You'll be fine, I promise you. What if John went in there too?" He looked at her, awaiting her answer, which was a nod. "I want my doctor to look at her. He knows what he's doing. John, go with them. Please, help her." John saw that Sherlock's eyes were pleading.

"Fine. It'll be awhile. Make sure you eat. Don't do anything stupid. You two, get her down where she needs to go, I need to get ready. While I'm doing that, look her over and tell me what she's dealing with." With that, he was gone. His doctor, barking orders, his face square and jaw set. Everything about him just made Sherlock wonder how he could have fell for him, his doctor, his John.

"He's going to fix her up, she'll be fine." A voice snapped Sherlock out of his ruse. Lestrade was standing beside Sherlock, arms crossed. "Mycroft filled me in on what happened. Thanks for telling me you had a sister."

Sherlock paced in the waiting room. "Doesn't matter. I'm not worried about her. She'll be fine, she's strong."

"You say you're not worried, but your face says otherwise." Mycroft was sitting in a chair, texting on his phone. Probably Anthea. Mycroft and Lestrade sat there for hours while Sherlock paced the whole time. After what seemed like days, which was only a few hours, John had come out. Sherlock spotted him and practically ran to him.

"Is she okay?" He grabbed the doctor's shoulders, shaking him slightly. John's expression told him nothing. His face was expressionless, but his eyes had so much sorrow and regret behind them.

* * *

I'm done. Bye bye bye bye bye bye

Love you all!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. Because I virtually have nothing to do.

I don't own Sherlock. If I did, John and Sherlock would be married by now.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

_~*What happened in the last chapter*~_

_"Is she okay?" He grabbed the doctor's shoulders, shaking him slightly. John's expression told him nothing. His face was expressionless, but his eyes had so much sorrow and regret behind them._

"John, is she okay, please tell me she's okay?" Sherlock's voice grew more urgent.

The doctor sighed. "She's going to be fine, for now. We had to do emergency surgery because she had a lot of broken ribs, internal bleeding, and head trauma. We managed to stop the bleeding in her stomach, liver, and lungs. Its a wonder she's alive. That poison that was in her system was dimethylmercury. Its good that we caught that in time, because it started to eat away at her blood system. Right now, she's in intensive care, probably for a few nights. If anything else happens and her condition isn't stable anymore, we'll have to go through another surgery immediately."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, you can. But only one person at a time. She's sedated right now, but she'll probably wake up soon." John motioned Sherlock to follow him down the hall. "She looks really rough, so don't be surprised. How come you never told me you had a sister?"

Sherlock shrugged. "It never came up, I guess." He stopped in the middle of the hallway, grabbing John's shoulders and making him face him. "Thank you so much, John. You have no idea how worried I was about her. She's the only one in our family that I actually related to and had actual conversations. I'd tell you more about her, but I just need to see her."

John's chest felt heavy. "That's fine. This way, Sherlock." They continued walking and suddenly came to a stop at a door. The doctor opened the door and let Sherlock in. He slowly walked in and looked at his sister. She lay in the bed, bandages wrapped around her head, making her usually wild dark curls flat. IVs had their place in her arm and hands, a breathing mas on her mouth. Bruises and cuts cover her arms, face, and probably the rest of her body, the detective deduced. The bruises made her pale complexion look even more pale. The heart monitor beeped slowly, reassuring Sherlock.

"While we were checking her over, we had to see what all happened to her, and it seems like she was raped, on multiple occasions too." John's voice snapped Sherlock's attention from the fragile girl in the bed to his doctor.

"Who did it?"

John halfheartedly shrugged. "We don't know yet. Hopefully we'll know in a couple hours." He watched as the dark haired man sat down in the chair next to Elizabeth's bed, putting his hands to his lips.

"You know, out of the three of us, she was the most peculiar." Sherlock murmured. John looked at him. "She was born when I was only 5. Mycroft was 12, and already so arrogant. She was born silent, not even a welp was heard from her. It turns out that she wasn't getting enough oxygen because her heart was weaker than the average baby, having a heart disease. They said she probably wouldn't last more than a month, and she did. Her heart is still weak though. That's why I was worried. Worried that Moriarty knew about that."

"But she grew up like a normal child, apart from the fact that she couldn't do as much as we could. She was bullied by the boys at school, saying that she was a freak because she was a Holmes child and she could deduce people in the blink of an eye." Sherlock chuckled. "Oh, brilliant, she is. Around the time I left home and started to do those drugs, she left. Said she couldn't deal with Mummy's attention anymore. After I came back from Florida, I started to look for her, even Mycroft helped. But she knew what she was doing."

John intercepted. "But then Mycroft texted you, saying he found her?"

"Yes, very good John. Hopefully, when she wakes up, she'll tell me where she was."

"Since you're family, you can stay here with her if you want. I have to stay here, since you wanted me to be her doctor, so I'll have to monitor her. Just check in on her every hour and see how she's doing."

Sherlock stayed silent for a while. "That's fine. Go ahead and get what you need from the flat. I'll stay here. I'll text you if anything changes."

"Okay, but I'm getting you some things too. I'm getting you dinner and some clean clothes. I don't want you starving yourself so badly that I have to take care of you too." With that, John walked out the door and shut it softly behind him. While sitting there, Sherlock sat there with his attention on the still form of his sister. Her chest barely moved while she breathed in and out, her eyes slightly moving under her eyelids. His phone chimed, signaling that someone had texted him. He took his phone and looked at the message, wrinkling his nose.

_We need to talk. MH_

_You're welcome to come talk in here. Family meeting. SH_

Mycroft didn't answer. Instead he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "I was recently told that Elizabeth's been here for a while. Almost 4 months in fact. The last time I saw her on the cameras was when she was getting a few supplies at a shop near her flat. After that, we never saw her again."

"Why didn't you tell me that she was in London before any of this? We could've saved all of this time and pain if you told me, Mycroft!" Sherlock nearly shouted. His eyes turned fierce as he looked at his elder brother.

"Oh, hush. I didn't even know it was her to begin with. She's changed so much. I haven't seen her in years, neither have you, so this isn't my fault, Sherlock."

"It _is_ your fault! You and your stupid government, so high and mighty, playing in the stupid garden with the people of London, doing nothing!"

Mycroft opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"If you two keep fighting, I'm jumping out the window." A groggy, scratchy voice stopped them from bickering any farther. They looked down at Elizabeth, who was wide awake now. "The anesthetic wore off a few minutes ago. Stop arguing over me. Have you two gotten mature at all?" She coughed, her body shaking in the process. Elizabeth gasped. "Lock, water.."

The middle Holmes looked over at Mycroft, who walked out of the door to get the said water.

"What do you think you were doing, Lizzy?" Sherlock asked as he texted his doctor.

_She's awake. SH_

She shrugged, playing with the breathing tube that was in her nose. "I was just coming back to London to visit, then he found me. Tortured me, thinking I was still in touch with you. Lock, I was beaten everyday. Raped almost everyday. The mistake was leaving the door was open. They thought I was too weak to escape." Her eyes, so much like Sherlock's, looked at her brother with fear. "I thought I was going to die."

"You're going to be okay, I'm here now, Lizzy." Sherlock put his hand on her head, something he used to do when she was upset. "Do you remember anything before we got here?" A beep on his phone.

_Okay, I'm on my way. Walking in the door. JW_

She shook her head. "No, not much. Before I got to Lauriston gardens, yes, but nothing after that. And before you ask, I feel horrible, my head hurts, I can't move anything. Its horrible."

Sherlock smiled as John walked in. "Hello, glad to see you're up. I'd ask how you were feeling, but I'm afraid that you'll give me a Sherlock answer."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Thanks for that. So, what's all wrong with me, John?"

"Head trauma, internal bleeding in the lungs, stomach, and liver, broken ribs, too many cuts and bruises to count, and rape on multiple occasions. Do you remember who raped you, Elizabeth?" John pressed his lips together and looked up from his papers he read from.

"Christ, no." Elizabeth sighed. "Its going to take forever to heal. And I have a lot to do."

"You're not doing _anything_ until I get an explanation on where you've been so long." Sherlock said, his eyes boring into her almost identical ones.

She sighed. "Traveling."

"Even I know that was a lie." John stated, shifting his weight and crossing his arms.

"Fine, but I'm pretty sure you'll scold me, smack me on the hand, tell me that I shouldn't be doing this with my life."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Just say it, Elizabeth."

"Consulting assassin. That's what I do for a living. Killing for people so they don't have to get their hands dirty. Consulting detective," She pointed at her brother, then to herself. "Consulting assassin. Honestly, Sherlock. I'm surprised you didn't see it."

The two men stood, and sat, there in shock.

"I saw it." Both Holmes looked at the doctor, who cleared his throat."Your hands, their like a piano players, but you probably don't use them to play the piano. I was in Afghanistan for a while, and I know a sniper, or assassin in your case, when I see one."

"Brilliant. Oh John, you've learned so much. But really, Elizabeth, what would Mummy think?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Probably nothing. She didn't really care when I left."

Sherlock was about to argue when a nurse came in with a glass of water. She handed Elizabeth the water, who drank almost the whole glass. The nurse soon left after that. When the nurse left, Mycroft entered the room.

"Finally, I thought maybe you tripped and fell somewhere." She sighed as she lay back into her pillows.

"Enough, Elizabeth. You have some explaining to do. Where have you been and what have you been doing all this time?" Mycroft calmly demanded.

"Oh calm down, or you'll loose more hair. I was out and about, helping people, visiting some friends, seeing tourist attractions." Elizabeth sighed and looked at her eldest brother with bored eyes.

Mycroft scowled. "Just as pleasant as you've ever been."

"I could say the same."

John quickly got between their fighting before it got out of hand. "Not here, you two. Mycroft, if you could, Elizabeth needs her rest and only one family member at a time can be in here." John walked over to the machines that were attached to the small girl.

The man sighed, a little bit agitated. "I'll be back tomorrow to ask more questions. Count on it." With that, he walked out the door, with Elizabeth sticking her tongue at him as he left. She groaned and put her head back, sighing in slight pain.

"Okay, well, you need to rest some more. Sherlock, are you staying here tonight?" John had a syringe in his hand, inserting it into the IV line. "This is pain medication, it'll probably knock you out too."

"Yes, I'll be staying." Sherlock said, holding his hands in front of his face, thinking probably.

The doctor walked out of the room, leaving the two Holmes to talk.

"Lock, I have to tell you.." Elizabeth murmured, the medication obviously taking affect.

"Just sleep, Lizzy. I'll be here tomorrow."

There was a pause, making Sherlock believe she had fallen asleep.

"Moran.. and Moriarty.. Both raped me.." She said, trying to open her eyes and look at her brother. "Please Lock.. find them." With that, she finally succumbed to the drowsiness and fell into darkness

* * *

Bam, another chapter. I hope this is good. I really do.

R&R

Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm actually really having a good time with this story.. Not gonna lie, I really just like it.

I don't own Sherlock.

Enjoy!

* * *

_~*In the last chapter*~_

_"Moran.. and Moriarty.. Both raped me.." She said, trying to open her eyes and look at her brother. "Please Lock.. find them." With that, she finally succumbed to the drowsiness and fell into darkness._

Sherlock sat there in angry silence. First, the fall, now his sister. How much more pain could Moriarty put him through? What is it that he wants? A game? So confusing, this all was, even for Sherlock Holmes. Sighing, he decided to close his eyes, just for a couple minutes. Not sleeping for a couple days takes a toll on one's body.

_~*Elizabeth's PoV; dream*~_

_Maniacal__ laughter echoed in the dark room. Wildly looking around, I couldn't see anything. Just black. Or maybe I was blind? Probably not. Chances of that aren't that likely_

_Seeing a small speck of light, I ran towards that, hoping to get out of this hell. After what seemed like millions of years, I got there, to that speck, just to see a pile of bodies. People I killed. Employers. Accomplices. Friends. None of that phased me, but what scared me was Sherlock. He was at the top of that pile, the side of his face bloody, as if he hit his head. Maybe from the fall at Reichenbach? I couldn't tell. Even Mummy and Daddy were there, lying near Sherlock. Mycroft was there. Everyone in my family that I've met was there. A pang of guilt, maybe fear, rose in my chest. At the top of the pile of corpses, was him._

_Moriarty._

_Oh, that man, even invading my dreams._

_Probably where the laughing's coming from, though. He walked down, making some of the people move slightly, fall out, even squash them. I tried to run, but my feet were stuck fast where I was standing. The consulting criminal had his hands on my face, forcing me to look at him._

_"Submit to me, be mine,"_

_"Dear Elizabeth."_

_It felt like I couldn't breathe. Like something was forcing me to hold my breath._

_Beeping and shouting was heard in the distance as my dream started to fade. I was confused, where as it coming from?_

_It dawned on my that I was dreaming, or maybe dying._

_Or both._

_Probably both._

_Oh, how boring._

_~*Presently*~_

Sherlock's eyes opened with a start, as he noticed that Elizabeth's heart monitor was maybe malfunctioning, or her heart was stopping.

"I need a nurse in here! NOW!" Sherlock nearly screamed, holding his sister's face in his hands. "Oh, no you're not. You're not leaving this time." John and a couple nurses came in, instantly going to work. CPR was in session, as were trying to revive her.

"CPR isn't working, John!" Sherlock shouted at the nurse who was the administer to the CPR.

"I _know_, Sherlock!" John shouted back at the detective. "Get a defibrillator warmed up! NOW! Sherlock, you need to step back."

Sherlock started to panic. "No! Her heart, its too weak!"

"I know what I'm doing Sherlock." Being a doctor, John put his hands on Sherlock's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Trust me, okay?"

The brunette nodded, as his doctor went back to his patient. In almost no time, the reviving mechanism was warmed up.

"Clear!" The pads were pressed to her chest, sending electricity through her body.

"Still no reaction!"

"Again!"

"Clear!" At the second time they pressed to her chest, Elizabeth's eyes opened as she gasped harshly for air. She started to cough wildly as an oxygen mask was pressed to her mouth and nose area. A nurse had one of her arms, taking her heart beat. A few minutes of silence, other than the gasping from the little girl in the hospital bed.

"She's stable." John sighed as the news was released. Sherlock sat down, leaning back on the chair, sighing as well.

"Good." Everyone but John had left the room, beings he was the doctor here. "That was _way_ too close."

Elizabeth wheezed. "You're telling me. Christ, what a nightmare." She looked groggily around. "How long was I asleep? What time is it?"

"Only a couple hours. I came down to check on you and Sherlock fell asleep as well. And its-" He looked at the watch sitting on his wrist."About 11 at night." John came around to take her pulse. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I'm guessing you haven't eaten in a while."

"Oh, no I'm fine. I just want to go back to sleep. Is that okay?" Sherlock looked at his doctor, seeking an answer.

"I suppose so." The doctor walked over with a prepared syringe of medicine.

She waved her hand. "Maybe the nightmare I had scared me, almost to death." Elizabeth giggled, the anesthesia working its magic. "Oh, I slay myself, I'm so funny."

"Just go to sleep, Lizzy. We'll see you in the morning."

* * *

After Elizabeth was asleep, Sherlock turned to his doctor. "How much longer are we going to have to keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Moriarty, John! All of those games he played, I thought I got through his network, destroyed it, and here he is, prancing around, threatening not only me but my sister as well." He sat back, placing his hands under his chin. "What to do.."

"Sleeping, maybe eating, would help some." John's face was set to stone. "Seriously Sherlock. You need to think about yourself, and probably take care of yourself. I said this before, but I don't want to be taking care 2 out of the 3 Holmes children."

"I can't John. I have to get rid of Moriarty this time."

"No, you don't want to. You will, or I'll have you taking medicine like your sister!" His army doctor sighed. "I'll get you a blanket and a pillow. I'm sorry I yelled. You and Elizabeth are obviously close, and I know that you're worried, even I can see that."

"Thank you, John.." John looked at him. _Sherlock Holmes? Saying thank you?_

"You're welcome Sherlock." He started to head to the door of the small room.

"You're right."

John looked at him. "Right about what?"

"That friends protect people, not alone." The lanky detective looked at his doctor. "For the longest time I thought that, and then you came along and after the fall, I noticed that what you said was true. You remember it? How I said that alone protects me? And then you said that friends protect people? That's the last thing that we actually said face to face."

"Sherlock? Try get some sleep, please. I'm worried enough about Elizabeth, now I'm worried about you." With that, John left, leaving Sherlock in a quiet room with his quiet sister.

* * *

The next morning, around 9 in the morning, Elizabeth finally woke up. She looked around the room, confused that no one else was to be seen. Sighing, she scratched her hand where the IV was hooked. Beeping from a machine made her jump, signaling that something was wrong with the IV or some other Godforsaken thing attached to her body.

"Oh, for God's sake!" She yelled out, furious. Sherlock ran into the room, his dark curls damp, probably from a shower, with different clothes. Following him was John, with the same expression as her brother; worried.

"Keep your panties straight, I just itched my hand and the thing just started to beep, okay? I'm fine." Lizzy crossed her arms.

John walked over to the side of the bed, fixing up the IV, or whatever that was acting up. "Nice to you see you up. How do you feel this morning?"

She snorted. "Better than yesterday, but that last sarcastic snort kind of hurt. When do I get these IVs out?"

"When you are, for sure, better than yesterday and last night. By the way, what was that nightmare you were talking about last night?"

Elizabeth let out a shaky breath. "Oh, just a nightmare, nothing too bad."

"Elizabeth Maria Lynn Holmes." Her head turned to Sherlock, hearing her full name made her heart almost stop in fear. _'Uh oh...'_ "If you don't tell us what that was last night, then you won't get your pass out of here. I could get Lestrade here for all of the killing you've done."

"You wouldn't."

"Would you like to bet on it, sister dearest?"

"Jeez, hard as ever." She sat up and folded her hands on her lap. "Well, I had a dream where I heard this laughing. I've heard it before, but even in my dreams, it still haunts me. I'm in a dark room, then I see a light and I run towards it, only to find a pile of people I've killed, people I've helped, befriended, even people that hired me, dead in a pile. But oh-" She laughed a sad laugh. "What really gets me is that you, Mycroft, Mummy, and Daddy are on top. Dead. With _him_ sitting at the top. He comes down, telling me to succumb to him, to be his. And that's where I woke up, I couldn't breathe and I heard shouting and beeping."

The room was silent for what seemed like hours, only the sound of beeping from the heart monitor.

"What do you remember about your time with him, Lizzy?"

"Barely anything. Except for the rape, the beatings, and him telling me that he loved me and for me to be his."

"So everything?"

"Everything, Lock." She shifted in the bed, scratching her head. "I don't remember where I was though. They kept me that sedated to keep me from knowing where I was. Smart of him."

Sherlock scoffed. "Yes, smart." He got up from his chair. "I'm going down to the lab. See if I can do anything useful, other than sitting here and wasting away." He pointed at his sister. "You, stay put. I don't want you causing any trouble while I'm gone. I put your phone on the nightstand for you, if you were bored or you needed something, but other than that you should be fine."

"And where are you going, Lock?" Elizabeth scrunched her nose up.

"On a case. Lestrade gave me the file this morning. Dead mother and daughter, dog is missing, and so is the mother's left shoe. John'll be here, I also put John's number in your phone, so nothing shall go wrong. See you later, I'm off." With that, Sherlock walked out of the door, lightly shutting it, but not all the way.

She sighed. "The same as ever. Great. I was hoping that you had done something to him while I was gone." Elizabeth reached over to her phone and looked at the worn screen. "I need a new phone.."

"Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No, I'm fine. You probably need to get to work, I'm not your only patient. I'll call if I need anything." She waved him off.

John walked out of the door, closing it like Sherlock had done before. After he left, Elizabeth looked at her phone, seeing that she had 3 new messages.

_I had fun the other night, we should do it again. -JM_

_Oh, and sorry about the poison, didn't know what it could do, wanted to try it out. -JM_

_I'm here to see you darling~ -JM_

Elizabeth's head snapped up from the phone. That message was the most recent, only coming through to her phone 4 minutes ago. Footsteps down the hall, footsteps that she knew too well, were getting louder and louder until they stopped at her door. She held her breath as the door opened slowly, revealing the person she wanted to see one last time, in the ground.

Not here.

Not _alive._

"Hello, Elizabeth dearest." His smile and sinister eyes almost touched as his mouth turned upwards, sending fear and slight exasperation throughout the room.

* * *

Sorry, writer's block. D:

R&R!

Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I am back again, with another chapter!

I don't own Sherlock, I wish I did though, then I'd know Ben and Martin. They're hilarious.

Enjoy!

* * *

_*~In the last chapter~*_

_Not here._

_Not alive._

_"Hello, Elizabeth dearest." His smile and sinister eyes almost touched as his mouth turned upwards, sending fear and slight exasperation throughout the room._

"What could you possibly want at a time like this? Only family is supposed to be here, anyways. And I was getting ready to call my Mother and Father."

"Oh, I won't take that long. I just came to give you something for your brother, but I see he isn't here. Oh well." Jim walked over to the bed where Elizabeth sat like a stone, putting an envelope on her lap. "You could probably read it, if you want, but then you'd be in trouble. Where is our little Sherly anyways? On a case, I presume?"

Elizabeth shifted in the bed, carefully grabbing the envelope, inspecting it. "Nothing explosive, just a letter?"

He shrugged. "More or less, my dear."

"I'm not your 'dear.'" She snapped back at the consulting criminal. "Get out of here before I call someone. As much as I detest you, I don't want this to end badly for the both of us. Our time will come, sooner or later."

Instead of doing what the Holmes child told him, he sat down on her bed side, putting a hand on her check. "I know our time will come. Until then, I have your number, I'll stay in touch." Harshly, Jim pressed his lips to hers. Disgusted with the acting, Elizabeth lashed out and bit his lip. Hard.

He pulled back, touching his now bleeding lip and smiled down at her. "Fierce. Just how I like it. See you next time~" Jim sang in a sing song voice as he exited the small room.

She looked around the room, searching for anything he might've left to spy on her. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Elizabeth quickly, but carefully, slipped her legs to the side of her bed and onto the cold floor. She groaned.

"I hate hospital gowns." Looking around the room, she quickly relieved her arms of the IVs that were embedded in them, and unplugged the heart monitor before anything could make a sound. Next was the air tubes in her nose. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow."

Done. Now all that was left was to get out of the godforsaken hospital. Being that there were probably nurses all over the hospital and Mycroft watching her, the window wasn't really an option, kind of hard to jump 4 stories without hurting yourself. So she decided to use the door, the easiest way out. Luckily, there was a laundry room 4 yards away from her room. Dashing to the open door, she got to the inside of the room before anyone saw her. Closing and locking the door behind her, she quickly rummaged around the clean clothes for something she could be seen in, that being her clothes that she put herself in the night she ran away from Moriarty.

The white dress shirt was surprisingly white again, even after all the blood that had soaked the poor shirt. The same black dress pants and some nice shoes, men's shoes, were also there, clean. Less than two minutes later, she poked her head out of the room, looking for John, or anyone who might notice her. Seeing no one coming that she knew or that she met so far, she walked quickly out of the room, heading for the back exit. Leaving through the front door might cause a horrific scene with John. As she walked out of the back door, her phone started to ring.

"Yes, Mycroft what do you want?" Elizabeth growled into the phone as she walked down the alley of hospital.

_"What do you think you're doing, young lady?"_ Mycroft's voice practically boomed with priority and force.

"Well, if you should know, I just was visited by Moriarty, if you couldn't tell, but I decided I should probably leave, just the hospital, and live somewhere in London. Do you always have to know what I'm doing every moment of my life?"

_"Can you please remind me who was gone without a trace?"_

Elizabeth sighed angrily. "I'm done talking to you. Goodbye, Mycroft." With that, she hung up, furiously walking down the street to hail a taxi.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sherlock growled into his phone. Mycroft had called him just as he was walking out of Scotland Yard. After finishing the case, he was just going to go back to the hospital to check on Elizabeth.

"Exactly what I said, Sherlock. I can't see where she is, she's purposely avoiding cameras. How? I don't know. Just find her." The line went dead and Sherlock sighed, loudly.

_Elizabeth's gone. Going to go look for her. You coming? -SH_

He quickly sent the text to his doctor, waiting for a reply.

_We were just looking into that. I came into her room 5 minutes ago and she was gone. I'm done here, I'll meet you at the entrance. -JW_

Within minutes, Sherlock was at the entrance of the hospital, where John was standing and waiting for his partner.

"Is there anywhere she could go? Any friends in London?" John asked, quickly walking to keep up with Sherlock.

"Not that I know of. She could be anywhere. What time is it?"

John looked down at his watch, furrowing his brow. "It's almost 2 in the afternoon. We can split up, that'll be faster."

"Right."

* * *

_Can't find her, Sherlock. Its almost midnight. What should we do? -JW_

_Just come home. I'm almost there. -SH_

Sherlock's hope had simmered down as his searched for his sister went downward. The taxi he was in stopped in front of 221b and he got out, straightening his coat before he walked inside. As he walked up the stairs and into the flat, he noticed that someone had moved his stuff while he was gone. Dirt was on the floor, barely noticeable, his experiments messed with, but results were there. Carefully looking around, the small trail of dirt led him to a closed door, his room. Opening it, he didn't expect what, or rather who, was occupying his room.

Elizabeth lay on his bed, still in her coat with shoes still on her feet, her front half of her body laying on the mattress. Her chest moved slowly up and down, making Sherlock's worry go down slightly. Taking out his phone, he set up a new message.

_Found her. Asleep on my bed. -SH_

_Good. I'll check up on her when I get home, or in the morning. I'm almost home. -JW_

_Tomorrow morning. -SH_

Putting his phone away, he looked down at his sister, who wasn't even aware of his presence. Walking to the edge of the bed, he slipped her shoes off, taking a blanket from the floor, and covered her up. He took his blue dressing robe and put it on after taking his blazer off. Sherlock walked out of the room, not closing the door all the way. Making his way to the couch, the door opened and closed, telling him that his John was home.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic." John was a horrible liar.

"Why're you late John, you're a horrible liar."

John sighed. "Mycroft stopped me and talked to me for what seemed like hours."

Sherlock hummed in response. "Wonder why she left the hospital in the first place."

"You got me. I'm going to bed. Try and get some sleep, Sherlock."

He hummed again, deep in thought. After a few moments, Sherlock turned over, sleep getting to his mind.

* * *

There's another chapter. Two in one day, how?

I don't know.

R&R!

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I had a wonderful weekend, so a wonderful chapter is in store for you!

I don't own Sherlock!

Enjoy!

* * *

_"You got me. I'm going to bed. Try and get some sleep, Sherlock."_

_He hummed again, deep in thought. After a few moments, Sherlock turned over, sleep getting to his mind._

_~*Elizabeth PoV*~_

Sunlight made its way through the curtains of whomever's room I was in. I really didn't remember getting here, but I remember doing some of Sherly's experiments in the kitchen, I meant to write all the answers down, but I forgot. Instead of doing that, I then remember falling onto the bed and falling asleep. But there was a blanket on me, where'd that come from? Probably Sherlock or Mrs. Hudson. She seemed like a nice lady, even though she's never met me. Sherlock couldn't even have told her about me, he didn't tell John about me.

After laying in bed for a couple minutes, it was time to get out of bed and maybe do something that would busy my mind. Getting out of the bed was a little bit hard, beings I was still a little bit sore from what happened the other night. I peaked my head outside the door of the room, only to see the living room with no one inhabiting it. Either the two lovebirds shared a bed last night, Sherlock went on a case, or they went out to... Lunch, I decided after looking at the time on my wrist. Walking into the living area and sitting in a chair, I grabbed the violin that I had gotten him after I knew he got out of rehab. I played a sad melody, something that I had made up while I was running from Moriarty. The tune was somewhat happy in some spots, but had a sort of melancholy that never really left the song. Remembering the letter that _he_ had given to me for Sherlock, I put the violin under my arm and took it out of my pocket and set it on the table. As curious as I was, snooping was bad. But not in this case.

Opening the envelope, a lone piece of paper was in there, reading

_I O'd U_

_Now_

_U O Me_

What the hell did that mean? Putting the paper on the table and going back to the violin helped me think, much like it helped Sherlock.

An opening and slamming of a door jumbled me out of my thoughts, signaling that someone who lived here was home.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock's voice rang up the stairs. "Do you have any clothes that you don't really need anymore? I need them for someone!" Reaching the top of the stairs, brother dearest took his scarf off with his coat and set them on a chair by the table. "Good, you're up. Question time."

"Sherlock, you said you wanted me to check her over in the morning when she woke up." John followed, carrying bags of groceries, presumably. He walked to the kitchen, placing them on the floor because there was no space on the table and started to put them away.

"No." His voice was hard and full of authority. "Couch. Now. Sit." Doing as I was told, I sat on the couch lazily as he dragged a chair in front of me, putting his hands to face, thumbs resting under his chin. "Why did you leave the hospital yesterday?"

I leaned back, sighing. "Does Mycroft tell you anything?"

"Answer the question, Elizabeth."

"_He_ visited me, okay? I thought that maybe he left something there to watch me, or had someone else watching me. He gave me a letter for you. I read it already. Its on the table." I picked at my nails, something I did when I was bored.

Swinging his head to the table, his eyes found the paper. Reaching for it, he read it, mouth moving very slightly as he read the letter to himself.

"What does it mean, Lock?"

He suddenly got up, pacing around. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. John, if you could, please check her over, see if she's doing fine or not." Sherlock paced off, probably to his bedroom or the kitchen to look at those experiments. John passed him from the kitchen to the living area.

"One minutes, I need to get a few things before we start." Not waiting for an answer, he walked off to his room to get medical supplies. John was back in a matter of seconds, quickly getting to work. "Okay, how're you feeling today?"

"A little sore. Just in the chest area." I replied, sitting forward. Taking out a stethoscope, he put the cold metal to my chest to listen to my heart, see if anything wasn't normal. I remember doing this a lot when I was younger, so I guess you could say that I know the drill. Switching from the front to the back of my heart and lung area, it was time for deep breaths. Sad that I knew what was happening, I've done it too much. He moved the circular pad down to the stomach area, probably listening to my liver and stomach to see if any other bleeding occurred.

John pulled the stethoscope away and put it back in bag that he brought with him. "You seem like you're doing fine. If you have any pain in that area, like your heart or stomach, tell someone and we'll have to take you to the hospital and seek real medical attention. Other than that, you seem fine." He smiled.

"So Sherlock told you about that?"

"He did. I can see the resemblance between you two, more than either of you and Mycroft."

I lay down on my side, crossing my arms on the couch. "That's what everyone said when we were little. When Mycroft was very much littler." I smiled, making myself laugh internally from my joke.

"Yoo hoo? Anyone home?" A voice came from the doorway, followed by a couple of knocks. "John, can you tell Sherlock that I did find some clothes that I wouldn't mind letting go. From my girl, she's gone off, God knows doing what." I looked up and saw who was Mrs. Hudson. She looked at me as I looked up at her. "Oh hello, you're that sweet girl from last night?" She saw me nod and continued. "It's nice to meet you, Sherlock didn't tell me he had a little sister."

"He doesn't tell a lot of people things." I said back, smiling. "If you want, you can put those clothes anywhere in here, I'll look at them sometime sooner or later. Thank you." She set them down on the floor near the table and walked out, saying goodbye in the process. I turned back to John. "She's sweet."

Sherlock walked into the room, now having his blue dressing gown on. "So, anything wrong with her?"

"No, she's doing fine."

"Sherly, I'm right here. Don't talk about me like I'm a dog." I got up and walked over to where Mrs. Hudson had put the clothes. Digging through them, I noticed that most of them were all old lady clothes.. "I cannot wear any of these clothes. You have to take me clothes shopping."

Sherlock sniffed. "I don't _have_ to, you just want me to."

I looked at him. "And the difference between those two?"

"She's got a point."

"John, shut up." Sherlock looked at John as he spoke to him. Yes, definitely married to his work. If John was his work. Looking at me, he rolled his eyes. "I guess we could go out and get you some clothes to wear, if you really won't wear any of these clothes."

"I think we should go out to lunch too. I'm starving right now, Lock."

"Don't push it, Lizzy."

* * *

_~*Flashback*~_

_"Lock, help me!" Elizabeth had yelled down the hall. Looking outside of his room, Sherlock saw that his little sister had mud all over her bum, shoes, and the carpet. Of all of the memories Sherlock had, this one had never really been deleted, rather hidden in plain sight, you might say. This was when Lizzy had just turned 7 years old, making Sherlock 12._

_"What did you do now, Lizzy?"_

_She sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "I was climbing a tree and I fell off it because someone yelled at me and called me mean names. I fell into some mud and I hurt my ankle."_

_"Elizabeth, you know you can't be doing those things. You might hurt yourself worse or you heart might not keep up with you. Take your shoes off before you come in my room, I don't want you getting mud in here too, I'm doing an experiment."_

_Elizabeth did as she was told and took her shoes off, leaving them on the floor in the hallway. "Can I get a new pair of pants? I fell on my butt when I tried getting out of the tree."_

_"Sure, take your shoes in there so then they don't think it was you to begin with. It'll kind of throw them off your trail."_

_"But it won't work. They're not that stupid, Lock!" Elizabeth stormed into her room, taking her dirty shoes with her. She didn't bother shutting her door, which was good, because she was lucky that he was waiting for her and that she did make that little move._

_The small child started to make choking noises, as if she couldn't breathe. "Elizabeth?"_

_Getting no answer, Sherlock's instincts told him to run to her room. When he entered through the doorway, he saw that his dear little sister was on the ground, still making those gasping sounds that he could never get out of his head. Sherlock ran over to her, picked her up like a baby, and ran out the room, as fast as he could._

_"Lizzy, hold on, we'll get help, I promise."_

* * *

"Sherlock." John's voice snapped the dark haired man out of his daydream. His expression was curious and worried.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." He got up and walked to his bedroom. Spending the day with his sister was just like then, only different, because there was so much more danger and worry spiraling around their world.

* * *

Done.

R&R!

Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, sorry I haven't done a chapter in a little while, I was busy the last few days, with Homecoming for my school.

I don't own Sherlock, so read this story, and

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Sherlock." John's voice snapped the dark haired man out of his daydream. His expression was curious and worried._

_"I'm fine. Just thinking." He got up and walked to his bedroom. Spending the day with his sister was just like then, only different, because there was so much more danger and worry spiraling around their world._

"Elizabeth, for the _last_ time, you aren't going on a case with me!" As John got home, he heard Sherlock, almost yelling at the top of his lungs at his sister.

"I don't see why not! I'm perfectly fine to go!" Elizabeth yelled back, a thump following her last comment. "Why don't you ask John if I'm fine! If he says yes, then I get to go with you."

"You _CAN'T go with us!"_ Sherlock said through his teeth. "John, please tell her she can't go."

John stood at the top of the stairs, not even in the flat. "I don't want to be in this." The doctor finally said after a few seconds of silence. "But if I _were_ in this, wouldn't it be smarter to take her along, beings that Moriarty has his eyes on her?"

John's last comment shut Sherlock up. He looked down at his sister, who was pursing her lips, thinking. "That's true.. Lock, your thoughts now?"

Sherlock sighed a frustrated sigh. "Fine, don't listen to me, I mean, why would you do that?"

"Sherlock, calm down. You're being a drama queen. Seriously, how do you live with him?" Elizabeth looked at the doctor who was standing in the living area now.

"Patience. And a lot of cases. Sherlock, why can't you get along?"

The detective simply ignored John's question as he put his coat and scarf on. "Well, come on. Let's go. The crime scene can't wait for ever." Without waiting for his two followers, he was already outside, getting a taxi when the doctor and assassin came outside.

"Are you sure that you're up for this? I mean, you just did escape from a hospital a couple days ago." John said to Elizabeth before they entered the cab.

She shrugged. "I feel better than yesterday, and the day before. Besides, this'll be like old times. He might not act like it, but I have a feeling that Sherly misses his little sister."

After a taxi ride to the crime scene, the 3 grownups got out of the car and walked to where Sherlock saw Lestrade standing. When the man with salt and pepper hair turned his head to look at them, his eyes widened slightly.

"Hey, isn't she supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Not now, Lestrade. What's happened here?"

Lestrade looked between the two Holmes children before continuing. "A double suicide, from the looks of it. No signs of struggle. The victims are Jordan and David Nichols. Mother is 34, son is 15. Just moved here from Kent a couple of months ago."

"How do you know it was a suicide?" Three pairs of eyes looked at Elizabeth is she crouched down to where the mother lay on the ground. A gun was present in her hand.

"Well, there's gun residue on the son's hand and on the mother's hand."

"But if you actually _looked_, you would see that the sun is left handed, not right handed. There's residue on his right hand, he's obviously left handed because there's callous on his cuticle, where his pen or pencil rests when he writes. The blood spatters from when the mother got shot aren't as splattered as her sons, indicating that a different gun was used to kill the two. If you also looked at there window, its open to a point where someone could easily shoot in and hit the mother without anyone thinking that someone from that building-" She pointed to the building where a window was open. "-Could easily shoot them and run off, leaving a mess behind for me to clean up. So my guess is that the mother killed the son, hired someone to kill her, and they did what they had to do. London is a stressful place, understand why she did it."

Lestrade was silent for only a few seconds before responding. "Okay, well, I'll send some men into the other building and get evidence from the sniper. I'll call you when they get to the morgue. Should be there in less than an hour, if nothing goes wrong."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. I should be off. I have things to attend to." She walked off, taking her phone out and dialing Mycroft's mobile number while walking slowly down the stairs.

After three rings, the phone was answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Its Lizzy. I have a couple favors to ask of you."

Mycroft sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could get me somewhere to stay? As much as I love you and Sherly, I don't really want to invade any space. So if you could, find me somewhere to stay and text me when its ready?"

"Elizabeth, do you really think that's a good idea."

Elizabeth snorted. "You don't know what I've been doing over the years. I know how to protect myself. Is 2 hours long enough for you?"

"I suppose. I'll call you when its done."

"Thank you." With that, she hung up and was standing on the sidewalk. John and Sherlock were already walking up behind her.

Sherlock walked up to her left side. "Who was that on the phone."

"None of your business, that's who." Sherlock glared at his sister's direction before a taxi pulled up. They pilled into it like it was a clown car and drove off, back to 221B. "I'm going to go out for dinner, being you probably have nothing in your fridge but experiments. Just text or call me when you need me."

"Fine." Sherlock was already laying on the couch with John sitting in his chair watching a crappy telly show. The doctor looked over for a moment before his attention was stolen by the telly once again.

She walked down the stairs, saying hello to Mrs. Hudson as she exited the building.

"Going out tonight? There's a storm coming, Elizabeth. Do you want an umbrella?"

Elizabeth smiled at the elderly woman. "Its okay. Thank you for your concern though." Her phone was in her hand as it beeped, telling her a message was received. She looked at the message, smiling.

_How much longer are you acting, darling? ;) -JM_

_Probably not long. Are we still on for tonight?_

_Meet me at Angelo's. I heard its really good. -JM_

_I'm not that far. We'll have to get a table where Mycroft can't see._ She walked down the street with a frown, looking at one of the cameras that was positioned on a telephone pole.

_In the back. -JM_

Elizabeth arrived at Angelo's to be escorted to the back where a lone person was sitting at a table. Obviously everyone had been cleared out of there.

"So good to see you, darling." Moriarty got up and smiled as he saw Elizabeth walk into the room.

She smiled back. "The same to you, dear. Sorry I've been away. Protective brothers at their finest tonight."

"Our Sherly's like that, isn't he?" He pulled the chair opposite of him out for the dark haired girl to sit down in. "Now, why don't we talk about what we came here for, shall we get to business?"

* * *

Woah, what's going to happen next? I don't know, I don't think that far ahead

R&R!

Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry I haven't done a chapter in a while. Work, work, work, School, little bit of work, watch kids, do chores, work.

That's all I ever do anymore

I don't own Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle, while Sherlock on BBC belongs to Mark Gattiss and Steven Moffat. Both of which are devils, they are.

Enjoy!

* * *

~*Elizabeth PoV*~

"Sorry about the whole thing with the torture. I really wished that I didn't do that." Food had already been set down at the table, though it wouldn't be eaten.

I shrugged. So many thoughts were going through my head. _Why am I here? What's going to happen to me if I don't convince him I'm on his side? Am I going to_ _die? I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to- _"Nothing I really couldn't handle, I guess. Did you know that when I left my old home, I went and studied in America? Acting, fine arts, killing. A lot of interesting things." Just as I was going to take a sip of the water that was sitting on the table, my phone beeped at me.

"Message?"

"Most likely." Picking up the phone and unlocking it, a message appeared from Sherlock.

_Where are you? -SH_

I sighed. "Sherlock." In my peripheral vision, I saw Jim nod slightly.

"You should invite him down here. I'd like to see him again."

Slowly typing on the expensive phone I had, I replied to my brother.

_Angelo's. Hurry, please, Lock. Alone._

I set the phone down after locking it. "He should be here soon."

"Good. You're an actress. Make it look like you're being here not by your choice. Look scared, my love. If you don't mind, I'd like to add some special affects to this.

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god._ I smiled at him. "Will do."

* * *

~*John and Sherlock's flat*~

"John, I can't take it anymore! I'm texting her." He whipped his phone out, quickly typing away on the screen of his phone.

"Sherlock, she's a grown woman. She can take care of herself, you know." The doctor was watching some stupid show on the telly, something about paternity tests, who's the father, so on and so forth.

He threw his phone on his chair as he got up. "Still doesn't give me the right not to worry about her. Yes, she's a grown woman, but she's still my sister. You worry about your sister time to time, so I can too." Sherlock's phone beeped at him.

_Angelo's. Hurry, please, Lock. Alone._

"I've got some running around to do, nothing important and nothing that you'd understand. You stay here, do something productive, talk to Mrs. Hudson, um, maybe clean a little bit, I don't know, but just _stay here._" Barely looking at John while he talked, Sherlock got his coat and scarf on as quickly as possible, then flying out the door while taking the stairs down two at a time.

John just sat there, mulling over what just happened, then shrugged it off, taking his own coat, his gun that he hid from the detective, and walked out behind Sherlock, far enough he wouldn't notice. Hopefully.

~*Angelo's*~

After entering Angelo's and noticing that no one was in the restaurant, not even the owner was in sight, Sherlock noticed there was slight chatter in the back of the restaurant. He calmly walked to the back, where the sound of that wretched, poor excuse of a man was talking in his stupid sing-song voice. What he saw was slightly expected, but a little bit frightening.

Elizabeth and Moriarty sat at a table by the wall, sitting alone, except for Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's right hand man, that was holding a gun against her head. Sherlock looked back at his sister, seeing that she was obviously scared, tears running down her face,-

_Elizabeth _never_ cries.._

-hands moving, her fingers twisting together to keep her from thinking, or even breaking down maybe. Just looking at her, he could see only part of the truth, something that she was good at hiding. Another time, he would ask her about it.

"Oh hi! We were just talking about you. Haven't seen you in, what? Three years?"

"It was supposed to be longer. Longer as in never again."

"Well, plans changed, I guess. Did you see who I found this lovely evening? Just walking around aimlessly, then I found her." Moriarty motioned to the dark haired girl across the table.

Sherlock squinted his eyes at the assassin and his sister. "What do you want?" His question was aimed at Moriarty while he kept his eyes on the two to his right.

"Sherlock, I'm bored. There's nothing to do anymore, well, except Elizabeth, if you know what I mean." He smiled slightly as he got up from his chair. "I was just thinking. Maybe another little game. With Elizabeth as a gamble. Sound like fun?"

Elizabeth coughed, her face slowly paling as the two consultants talked. "Not very."

Jim laughed. "What a funny girl! You know, if you wanted,-" He reached over the table and grabbed her face harshly. "- I could kill you right now, slowly and painfully, but where would the fun be in that?" Looking at the gunman, Moriarty nodded at him, who obviously understood what he wanted to be done. Sebastian roughly picked her up and wrapped his arm around her neck, nearly choking her, his other gloved hand up to her nose and mouth, cutting off her supply of air. Elizabeth thrashed at first, but then froze as if she remember something, her eyes staring off into the distance, or that struggling was useless.

"Stop it." Sherlock yelled, taking a step forward, but quickly stopped when he saw Sebastian tighten his arm around his sister's neck. He sighed heavily through his clenched teeth. "Let her go. _Now."_

"Okay, but why would I do that? I think that this is actually quiet entertaining. Seeing the great Sherlock Holmes showing emotion, over his own flesh and blood." By the time he was done talking, Elizabeth's eyes were rolling to the back of her head, her body becoming limp in the assassin's arms. Jim hummed in thought. "She was stronger back when she was tortured. That's odd. Oh well. I'm bored again. I guess we'll meet again, later than sooner. Bye~" With that, Moriarty turned on his heels and walked out past Sherlock, who was looking at the consulting criminal as he walked out. When he was completely out the door, Sebastian had let go of Elizabeth and threw her to the ground and walked out quickly to catch up to his boss.

As soon as he was sure they were out of hearing distance, he practically jumped down to where his sister lay, lifeless. He studied her face, noticing the tear stains on her face and the red marks where that bastard had gripped Elizabeth's jaw. Possible bruising later on. Sherlock placed his hand over her mouth and nose. Still breathing. Good, very good. He lost thought as he wondered what all that had been about. Coughing caught his attention, as he looked down and saw Elizabeth rolling on her side, gasping for air. Sherlock mindlessly rubbed her back while she caught her breath.

Staying on her side, Elizabeth curled herself into a ball and started to shiver, or maybe cry.

"Sherlock, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Sherlock looked down, worry in his eyes. "Why are you sorry?" He pulled his sister to a sitting position and looked at her scared eyes. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." By now, she was crying into Sherlock's coat. This seemed oddly familiar.

"Lizzy, if you stop crying, I'll get you a present." When Elizabeth looked up at Sherlock, she reminded him of the little girl she used to be.

"Really?"

"Yes, now come on." He pulled her off of the carpeted floor. "We need to get home now. John's probably worried."

"Uh, yeah, a bit worried." Sherlock whipped his head up to see John's stern face. How had he not noticed him walk in?

Elizabeth sighed, wiping her face. "Talk to your husband, I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

R&R

Love you guys!


End file.
